Torture
by I believe in myths
Summary: My first story... Pitch has kidnapped Jack and is torturing him. Will Jack make it out alive? (Terrible summary, I know. Story is *hopefully* better...) Reviews are greatly appreciated! *I do NOT own Rise of the Guardians*
1. Chapter 1

**-This is my first try at something like this... just warning you...-**

Jack jerked awake. One second he is dreaming peacefully, the other he is waking from a fierce nightmare.

_Pitch_! Jack tried sitting up, then noticed the chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Realizing he had nothing else to do, Jack looked around at his surroundings. He was in a black room that was deeply shadowed. The only furniture was a stainless steel table and racks hung with knives of all shapes. No matter how hard he tried, Jack couldn't find any way to get out.

'Then how...' Jack's thought was interrupted by a disturbance in the surrounding shadows. Pitch stepped out of the shadows with Jack's staff.

"Pitch! Let me go!" Jack yelled, turning his head and giving the shade a glare.

"Why, would I possibly do that?" Pitch smiled. Pitch made the motion to sit down and a chair was formed from sand. The staff was held casually in his hands and he caressed it.

"Don't you dare touch my staff!" Jack yelled, squirming in his restraints.

"I don't believe that choice is up to you, Jackie." Pitch retorted. "Now, what should we do with this precious staff of yours? Hm, I know! We can do a new hobby I've always died to try! Wood working."

Jack blanched. "Uh, how about we play Hide and Seek instead? I'll hide first!"

"Your efforts are pitiful, Jack. Your spirit will be broken." Pitch pulled out a knife, and whatever Jack was going to say, was drowned out in a sea of screams and soul-wrenching shrieks. "That's right my little songbird. Today, you will sing."

Pitch swiped another section of the bark away and it fell to join the others on the floor. Slowly, the bark was removed to reveal the hard tan layering underneath. Jack was shaking in pain.

"This won't do, far to hard." Pitch tsked. "That leaves only one thing left to do." Pitch looked into the frightened, pleading eyes of Jack. "We have to boil it."

"N-no..." Jack whimpered. "S-stop! D-don't." "

Your time is up. I offered you a chance, but you refused." Pitch glared at the winter spirit as he dunked the staff into a bathtub of bubbling water that was brought in by a nightmare. Jack screamed in agony as he felt his entire being surrounded by flaming water.

'_No, oh gosh, no. This isn't happening. It's just a bad dream. Sandy's gonna come and give you good dreams. Everything's gonna be okay.'_ Jack tried desperately to comfort himself. Jack thought about his friends and family and pretended the overwhelming heat was what he felt when he was around them, especially Tooth. If he got-no when he got out of this, he was going to tell Tooth he loved her. Jack's thoughts were suddenly cut off by Pitch.

"Jack, it's been two hours. Your staff is ready to be worked on again."

"No. Please, no!" Jack tried to struggle out of his bonds again.

"Don't you love this Jack? You're dying from the inside out. Your spirit will be broken and you will become nothing more than a doll. Isn't that great?" Pitch laughed before cutting the crook of the staff off. Jack howled in pain and his back arched upwards.

'_Not happening, not happening. This is just in my head. I'll wake up and laugh it off.' _The last thing Jack saw was Pitch scraping against the wood of his staff before everything went pitch black.

* * *

Jack moaned as he came to. He scrunched his eyes tight together against the pain.

"What kind of sick, twisted dream is this?" Jack heard a laugh and his eyes shot open.

"Jack, my dear boy, this is no dream; this is a nightmare, a living nightmare." Pitch chuckled as he watched Jack try to wiggle his way out of his confines.

Pitch stood up and walked over to Jack. He leaned over Jack's face and smiled menacingly. His breath was foul and Jack wrinkled his nose against the smell. "I've been waiting for you to wake up, Jackie. Didn't want you missing the show." Pitch stood up and held Jack's staff out tantalizingly. It was straight and the top was a large snowflake engraved with, '_I am broken. There is no hope, wonder, memories, dreams, or fun that can fix me.'_ From the top, intricate frost wove its way down, crisscrossing in places, until it met its doom in a deep fire.

"Doesn't it look good Jack? When I give you back to the Guardians, you will be so broken you can't even speak! You will be trapped in a world of endless nightmares with no return! Doesn't that sound fun?" Pitch asked.

Jack mustered up his mask and laughed. "You don't quite get the meaning of fun. do you?"

Pitch turned, startled. "Want to smile? Fine. I'll give you a smile that will last you forever."

Jack's laughter ended abruptly as Pitch summoned a knife out of nightmare sand. He held Jack's face tightly as he pressed the black blade to the corners of Jack's lips. Slowly, he pushed harder and harder until a scream erupted out of Jack. Smiling to himself, Pitch dragged the blade out across Jack's face. When he finished with the right cheek, he moved onto the left. When he finally finished, blood was running down Jack's face, to the floor.

"There! Done. And don't you look dashing?" Pitch summoned a mirror and showed Jack what he had done. Jack whimpered at the bloody mess that currently occupied his face.

"Like what you see Jack?" The mirror suddenly vanished. "Soon the rest of you will look like that."

Jack paled. '_Come on Guardians! A little back-up would be appreciated at the moment!_'

"I'll give you a little recovery time. How about a nap?" Darkness engulfed Jack's body as he was forced into sleep.

* * *

"Hey Jack! Do you want to go ice skating today?" Jamie asked walking up to Jack.

Jack grinned wide, a smile that would make any tooth-obsessed fairy swoon. "That sounds awesome! Where are we going to skate?" Jack knelt down to Jamie's level.

"How about your lake? Oh! Could we bring Sophie too?" Jamie asked looking up at Jack, grin getting wider by the minute.

"Sure! I'll meet you there!" Jack smiled and took off towards his lake. He soared over the trees until he reached his little rocky outcropping. He flew up a little higher and flew through some vines.

'_I should hide here until they come! Then I can give them a real scare!_' Jack thought. Going deeper into his cave, until he reached a small cavern. It was six feet high and was about eight feet across one way and five feet across the other. Next to the right wall laid a pile of blankets that served as Jack's bed. On the left wall was the cloak he had waken up in. That was it. That's all Jack had ever owned.

A scream echoed around, followed shortly by another. "Jamie! Sophie!" Jack yelled and he ran out of the cave, catapulting himself into the sky. He looked down. Nothing was there. Nothing looked different besides the hole in the ice. Wait!

'_Oh no! This can't be happening!_' Jack thought as he dove into the water. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Jamie's eyes sliding closed.

**-How'd I do? Should I continue?-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Three reviews?! Oh my gosh! Thank you!**

**YoloBaby: Thank you!**

**Wolfrunner99-2: Hehe... I haven't gotten to the scary part yet ;)**

**MerlinStar: Don't worry, the Guardians will take care of Pitch... later... **

**Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot :D -**

"Jamie! No!" Jack jerked on his chains, trying to get away before realizing it was just a nightmare. Every time he spoke, his ripped cheeks reminded him of what that stupid jerk had done. "Pitch!"

The nightmare king waltzed out of the shadows, a triumphant smirk resting on his face. "Yes, how may I be of assistance?"

"What did you do with Jamie?! You better not touch him! If you lay a finger-" Jack glared at the older spirit.

"Why would I possibly want _him_? He doesn't believe in me. I can't do anything to him. _You_, on the other hand, I can do whatever I want with." Pitch turned away and looked at the knives on the wall, as if looking for a paint brush. He selected a small knife with jagged edges. Turning around, Pitch smiled even wider. "Besides, Jack. We have all eternity. The Guardians aren't coming for you."

* * *

North was carving a small figurine from ice. A chip here, a small cut there, and perfect! The loud Russian music playing in the background while North hummed to it. Placing the small model down, North changed the music to a calmer one. The doll he had made lifted its head and stood up. Her arms stretched outwards as she lifted a delicate foot. She ever so carefully started spinning, tutu spinning around her. Her arms, decorated with flowers and ribbons, reached up into the sky as she started her dance. Just as she was about to do a pirouette, Phil slammed the door open, the force of it shaking the room. The poor doll became unbalanced, where she fell to the ground and broke into tiny shards.

"Vhat?! Can't you knock vonce? Do I have to put up another sign?!" North glared at the Yeti.

"Gahdalbag Hangahla!" Phil yelled back, distressed.

"Vhat? Vhy did you not say Manny vanted to speak vith the Guardians?" North stood up and followed the grumbling Yeti out of the room. "Did you put out lights?"

Phil nodded and left North in the globe room. Seconds later, a window opened. Sandy emerged from it, hopping out of the airplane he had created.

"Sandy, glad you could come." North patted Sandy on the back and took a tray from the elves. "Eggnog?"

Sandy nodded gratefully and took a cup. After taking a few sips, images appeared above Sandy's head. _Guardians, Moon, question mark_.

"I do not know what Manny wants-" North was cut off by a Pooka racing through the room towards the fire.

"North! I think we'd all 'ppreciate it if ya'd make it a bit warmer." Bunny looked over towards North, while extending his feet towards the welcoming hearth.

"Not my fault iz so cold! Iz called Pole for a reason." North argued.

Tooth flew in and looked over at Sandy. "You know you shouldn't have to much of that stuff! With all the sweeteners North adds, it'll add a bunch of cavities!"

Sandy waved her off and an image appeared above his head, _tooth brush._

"Oh, okay. Just promise not to - Chicago sector eight district 19 number 24!- forget." Tooth went off to the side and started directing her fairies.

"When's the icicle gonna get 'ere?" Bunny asked, walking towards Sandy.

Sandy shrugged before noticing the moon crossing to right above the sky light. He tugged on Bunny's hand, who for once, noticed, and pointed towards the moon.

" 'Pparently we're getting started 'fore fros'bite gets 'ere. Oi! North!" Bunny yelled. "Manny's 'ere."

North looked up towards the moon. "Vhat is it, Manny?"

The moon sent down a beam of pure light. A background appeared. _Jack's pond_. _Jack was shown sleeping in a tree. From the shadows, Pitch ascended, he walked over to the Guardian of fun and injected something into him_. _Pitch looked over to a grove of trees, where two nightmares appeared. He set Jack on one nightmare and took the other._ The light faded as the moon disappeared.

"Do you realize what this means?! Pitch has Jack! We have to find him!" Tooth was fluttering nervously from one side to the other.

* * *

Another muffled scream racked Jack's body as Pitch cut into Jack's leg again. Deciding he was finished, Pitch wiped the blood away onto Jack's arm and walked over to the shelves. He set the knife down and turned around to face the shaking spirit.

"That was fun, don't you think? What game should we play next?" Pitch asked.

Jack shook his head desperately.

"You're right, you need to rest. Have a nap."

Jack involuntarily fell asleep.

* * *

"We never should have trusted you!"

"Where's Baby Tooth?"

"You were with Pitch?"

"But none of them believe in you, do they?"

Jack ran through the dark corridor he was trapped in. The voices kept yelling at him.

"Useless!"

"Freak!"

"Who'd want to believe in you?!"

He stopped and pressed himself to the wall and tried to ignore the yelling. "STOP! Leave me alone!"

Five spirits emerged from the darkness. Alyssa, spirit of Spring. Coal, spirit of Fire. Aspen, spirit of Fall. Maren, spirit of water. Jacob, spirit of Summer.

"Look who it is guys. It's the loser!" Jacob sneered.

"I thought we already took care of him." Alyssa looked at her pink finger nails, unimpressed.

"Looks like he wants more." Coal laughed, a ball of fire lighting in his hands.

"Oh please, don't you remember from last time? 'Oh, stop! It hurts!' " Maren mocked.

"Go away." Jack whimpered.

"Oh look! He can still talk. I did't think his throat would heal. Shame." Aspen rolled her eyes.

"We can fix that mistake." Coal's eyes shinned with insanity.

"You know I'm a die-hard perfectionist." Alyssa laughed.

The five spirits huddled around him. Kicking, punching, cutting, and burning his skin. Jack's shrieks released themselves as he curled into a ball, trying to protect himself from the blows.

After Jack was shaking from the pain, the spirits left. He rolled over onto his back, sprawled out on the floor.

A voice rang through Jack's head. "You're so pathetic. Look a' ya! Not even strong 'nough to hold your own. I knew we shouldn' 'ave made you a Guardian. I finally go' the other Guardians to listen ta sense. We tol' Pitch where ya hang out. Now you're out o' our hair. _Forever._" Bunny walked over to Jack and kicked him with each new sentence.

* * *

"Bunny?" Jack woke up and heard the Guardians talking to Pitch.

"Thought he'd never leave." Bunny's voice rang out.

"Finally, I can get things done without worrying about Jack messing with Yeti's." That was North.

_'They really didn't want me? I... I thought they wanted to be my friends...'_ Jack thought.

**-Bum bum bum Bummmmm... What's gonna happen next?! I know! But I'm not going to tell you...-**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Hello again! As a warning, this chapter was written on my phone :P**

**MerlinStar: Yes... yes, it is pure evil! Thanks for reviewing another chapter!**

**Uncontrolled Panda: I thought about doing that, but then I kept thinking (which is always dangerous) and I decided against it.**

**MuslimahHD: Updating! :D**

**Guest: Thanks for the compliment!**

**Pikapixie-The-Demigod: I updated before Christmas! ;)**

**Zorra Reed: Thanks!**

**Mewster7: I need my happy endings :)**

**Thanks for the reviews! Let me know if I should keep the OC or not-**

Jack listened to the conversation, heart broken. He clenched his eyes shut as the Guardian's foot steps softened.

"Are you ready for some more fun Jack?" Pitch asked. "Because I brought one of your _friends _to help today."

"Hey Jack, do you remember me?" Jack froze as he heard Coal's voice ring out. He shook his head, pretending it wasn't real.

'_It's not him. ____It's not him.' _Jack repeated to himself.

"So you've forgotten who I am? Oh good! That means I can remind you!"

Jack screamed as fierce heat overwhelmed his body. The fire licked and ate away at his flesh.

"Coal, calm yourself. You can have more fun with him later today, for now, we do things my way." Pitch instructed. The simmering heat around Jack lessened until it stopped altogether. Large angry welts covered Jack's exposed skin.

"What a baby. He can't even handle a matches worth of flames." Coal huffed.

Pitch's eyebrows narrowed, as if he were considering something. He smiled widely when the idea came.

"Jack, do you know what ranchers would do to their livestock?" Pitch turned his attention to the shaking spirit. Coal smiled, seeing where Pitch was going. The rips in his cheeks and the major burns on Jack's face made it to painful to talk, so he shook his head.

_'No, no, no, no, no! He can't be serious! They're gonna brand me?!_' Jack thought, horrified at the idea.

"It seems he doesn't know, can I show him?" Coal looked up at Pitch with hopeful eyes.

"To make sure you get if perfect, I'll have to trace it out." Pitch laughed as he summoned a knife.

Pitch carefully engraved _'Property of Pitch Black.'_ With each slice, Jack screamed and writhed. When Pitch was done, blood pooled from each gash covering Jack's torso in the sticky liquid.

"Would you mind fetching me that rag over on the shelf? I need to wipe this blood away before you do your part." Pitch motioned towards the shelf.

Coal smiled and walked over to the shelf. He picked up the dirty rag and tossed it to Pitch.

"Hurry up so I can have some fun." Coal demanded.

"Trust me, I can always have you help again. I have all eternity to break his soul." Pitch laughed, pressing the rag carelessly unto the cuts, dragging the rough fabric across Jack's tender skin. Jack whimpered and clenched his eyes closed. The rough fabric felt like sand covered in salt. With every movement, Pitch got more and more careless, digging the tattered cloth into Jack's chest. Jack couldn't help but sigh with relief when Pitch stopped his 'cleaning'.

"Finally! My turn." If anything, the one hundred and seventy four years since they had last seen each other, made Coal all the more insane.

Coal traced the words that Pitch had etched into his skin lightly, as if trying to tickle him, before really starting. When he started, he pressed down hard into Jack's wounds, causing a loud howl to erupt from the spirit. The flames danced off of Coal's fingers and wormed their way into the cuts, burning Jack from the inside out.

* * *

"Phil!" North roared. The Yeti came running back as fast as he could. "Find Jack's light. It is light blue."

Phil nodded and started yelling at the other yeti's. The Guardians waited nervously for a moment before Phil came back looking confused.

"Hagbultar." Phil stated.

"What do you mean he is not there? He _must_ be there!" North yelled.

"We should arrange a search party! We could send out some of my fairies and some of Bunny's eggs!" Tooth suggested.

Bunny looked conflicted for a moment before agreeing.

* * *

**It's short... but I updated early! Next one will be in December most likely... Should I keep the OC or lose it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!**

I will not be posting any new chapters until December. Sorry. :(

Thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
